1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions, and, in one of its aspects, relates more particularly to improved lubricant compositions in the form of lubricating oils and greases, which normally require improvement in antiwear properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain types of lubricant compositions, particularly oils of lubricating viscosities and greases, normally exhibit poor antiwear properties during the course of their performance. In this respect, antiwear additives of the prior art have not exhibited satisfactory antiwear properties in conjunction with low corrosivity to steel, bronze, and other metals. Such metals, are further exemplified in a wide variety of industrial lubricant applications including worm gear sets (steel/bronze), table slides (steel/bronze) and hydraulic pumps (steel/brass or silver/bronze).